You Are My Heaven
by DemonsLullaby
Summary: She lay in the bed like nothing happened, like everything would be alright when she woke up. The people around her still body knew different. They knew something changed, for better or worse, that something would be erased from their lives forever...
1. Opening

_You Are My Heaven_

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger

_A DemonsLullaby Production_

_ She lay in the bed like nothing happened, like everything would be alright when she woke up. The people around her still body knew different. They knew something would be changed, for better or worse, that something would be erased from their lives for good…_

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger lay silently in the critical care unit of St. Mungo's, in a coma, and unaware of the crowd of bystanders waiting for a sign. A sign of life, movement, anything to show she was alive. You see, Hermione had been comatose for about four years. An explosion from an unmarked envelope that had arrived on her quaint doorstep one chilly autumn morning had left her here, frail and still, like the living dead.<p>

Over the years friends came and went, from the entirety of the Weasley family, eventually dwindling down to finally just Ron and Harry, Ginny and Luna, and a few random appearances by Draco Malfoy.

You may wonder why Draco chose to make an appearance at the brunette's bedside every so often, given their history. What you don't know is that before the incident, Hermione Jean Granger was, indeed, engaged to Draco Malfoy. But we'll get to that…

He entered the room, and looked upon the still body. He moved to the chair closest to her and held her cold hand in his. For the fourth year in a row, he prayed that he could have her back. It was the anniversary of the wedding they never had.

It was September 6th, and the leaves had just barely started to change color. All Draco could think about was his fiancée lying still on the hospital bed in from of him. So far, he had missed four years of being by her side, of loving her, of living in happiness with his one true love.

He sighed audibly, and looked at their entwined hands, and a pang of sorrow washed over him. He pulled his hand away from her, looked at her face, and planted a chaste kiss to cold lips, "Happy anniversary, Love." Yet, his whispered sentiment fell on deaf ears. They stayed like this only a few minutes more, until he could hear Potter chatting with the night nurse.

As soon as the pair entered the room, Draco and the newcomers nodded their respects to each other. Potter whispered one last thing to the nurse, after which she scuttled out the door. Draco stood at the soft click of the door closing behind the nurse, left a low "good night" in Potter's general direction, and headed out the door with a quick look back at the painfully silent body of his fiancée.

The fireplace lit up with the green flames of the floo at around 5:00am. Potter stepped out, looking ragged and worn out, probably by the same nights of endless worrying and insomnia that Draco himself was prone to. Draco jumped out of bed, immediately alert to the unusual and admittedly unwelcome presence, "What is it Potter?" His breathing sped up, waiting on tenterhooks for the news he couldn't wait to hear.

Potter smiled a weary smile and said "She's awake."

With that, Draco apparated on the spot.

* * *

><p>He held his breath as he pushed the doors to the ward open with gusto. He was coming close to the door that held his fiancée, conscious and healthy. His steps echoed loudly in the quiet hall as he picked up his pace, eager to pull Hermione into his embrace.<p>

As he got to the front of her room, he was stopped by Potter. His earlier smile was replaced by a dower frown, his eyes full of worry. He fidgeted, but continued to steadfastly to block the entrance to Hermione's room.

"I've waited four years for this, and I'll be DAMNED if you stand in my way! MOVE." Draco demanded, grinding out the last word so forcefully it made Potter cringe. Potter stood silent for a minute and sighed.

"Malfoy, I understand….But you need to listen to me. Hermione might not b-"

Draco interrupted him with a yell, "DAMN IT POTTER, MOVE! That is MY FIANCEE in that room and I intend to see her!"

"MALFOY CALM DOWN!" Potter yelled, his temper rising. "I know you want, - need to see her, but you_ have_ to listen to me first. Something happened during the explosion, and the Healer….well, how do I say this….." Potter looked down at his trainers.

Draco looked down. He was growing increasingly nervous the longer Potter stayed silent. It seemed that every second he stood waiting on Potter was time he could be spending with his fiancée, yet something in the way Potter had said he had news worried him.

"Malfoy I…well I mean…the Healer said….." Draco cut him short.

"Get on with it Potter!" Draco looked up, only to have his stomach drop at the expression on Potter's face.

"Malfoy, she….Hermione lost her memory. She doesn't…..she doesn't remember a thing about before the explosion. She doesn't remember us…"

Draco pushed past the Boy Who Lived, desperate to get away from Potter's words. How could Hermione not remember? It couldn't be true, she couldn't have forgotten!

He rushed into the room, past a frantic Ron and Ginny, and sat in his chair beside her bed. He gently looked at her face as she turned to him. He waited on baited breath, desperate for a look of recognition to flash across her face.

"Hermione…do you, do you remember this man? Does he seem familiar?" The Healer spoke calmly. The whole room awaited Hermione's answer.

She looked at him, a bewildered look spreading across her features, and answered, "No, should I?"

* * *

><p>Those present at that moment say that they have never seen a man more heartbroken or crestfallen.<p>

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all for reading this fic! Its been in the works now for about 3 months, but I finally decided on a plot, so its all good to go. Who knows how it will turn out? You'll just have to see! As for updates, I plan on trying to have a new chapter every week or so, but please do understand that College does get in the way! xD Oh well, we gotta do the best we can.**

**Also...as I am writing this for a friend, and she Beta'd this chapter, I can no longer allow her to do so. So, maybe in a few chapters I might be looking for a Beta. **

**again, thanks for reading, and I do so hope you will leave a comment! This is my first Dramione, so let me know how I'm doing!**


	2. What Happens Happens

_ "Hermione…do you, do you remember this man? Does he seem familiar?" The Healer spoke calmly. The whole room awaited Hermione's answer._

_ She looked at him, a bewildered look spreading across her features, and answered, "No, should I?"_

* * *

><p>He took a sharp intake of breath, and caught the edge of the bedside table to steady himself. Potter looked as if he was going to say something, probably an apology that he didn't really need to give. Hermione looked confused as he hand flitted to the table, and asked in a confused voice, "Miss, is that man alright? He looks a little pale…."<p>

So he was that man now? He let the revelation sink in and dropped his hand from the table, using it instead to hold his pounding head.

"Hermione, do you remember anything at all? Anything of the explosion? Anything of us?" Draco recognized Potter's voice, and waited for the girl to answer his questions.

"To be totally honest sir, "

_Sir. _That had to sting like hell; after all, she was one of Potter's two best friends.

"I don't know who any of you are. All I remember is casting a _protego _and that's it. I honestly have no clue why some many people I don't know are around my bedside." She looked worried, "Not to say I don't appreciate it or anything!" She hastily added.

Draco had never seen Hermione look as vulnerable as she did right now, surrounded by people she no longer knew.

"It's quite alright dear." The Healer was the only one that didn't look too upset about the whole encounter. "We will find a way to regain your memories. " She flashed a warm smile in Hermione's direction before continuing. "Now, gentlemen," she nodded at Draco and Harry, "Please do come along, we do have things we _need_ to discuss…"

She was already out the door before they could react. They followed along behind the old Healer at a short distance, having just caught up with her. For as old as she looked, he was a fast mover.

Slowing to a walk, Draco had just caught his breath when a hand placed awkwardly on his shoulder gathered his attention. He looked beside him, waiting what Potter was going to say.

"Malfoy I'm….I'm terribly sorry about this whole mess. I do hope you'll be okay…" He finished uncomfortably, and dropped his hand. Draco said nothing in reply.

* * *

><p>As soon as the door to the Healer's office clicked closed, Draco went off with a tangent of questions; to each the Healer had an answer. "Why has this happened to my fiancée?" The Healer looked up from the paperwork she had started filling out. "We can only assume that Ms. Granger hit her head, or suffered some kind of trauma during the explosion. We have no <strong>definite<strong> cause for her lapse in memory, Mr. Malfoy."

"Well, how long till her memory returns? You MUST have some sort of timeline for this? She can't stay like that forever." The Healer sighed, and turned her hawk-like eyes to his. "Look, Mr. Malfoy, We honestly have no clue about how long her condition will persist, or if it will go away at all. In some cases like hers, they never recover their memories, and have to begin a whole new life." The continued her gaze as he replied.

"You can't tell me that there is a possibility that she will never remember any of us. They must be _something _you can do for her." He was raising his voice now, but didn't care. She was his lover and best friend. He couldn't lose her to something as trivial, as stupid as amnesia. "Hell, there must be a potion or…or something you can give her!"

"The Healer's gaze turned stony. "Mr. Malfoy, I will not tolerate being yelled at. You should consider your fiancée lucky. She at least still remembers that she is a witch and can perform magic, and she isn't **dead**. Do try looking on the bright side." She huffed and went back to her paperwork

Potter spoke up next. "Miss…Is there…I mean do you think there is anything we can do to help her regain her memory?" The hopeful look in his eyes started to fade with the sour expression on her face.

"Mr. Potter, time will take its course. These things can't be rushed." But upon seeing his head drop, she hastily added, "Though, try exposing her to the things she knew before or things she had a special attachment to." She looked to the door, and got up. "Hurry now, we have to announce to Ms. Granger that she has a fiancé."

She smiled in his direction like this news was going to be a good thing. Draco never felt more worried in his life as he followed Potter and the Healer out the door.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed in a blur. He only vaguely made a response as Hermione was told she had a fiancé. "I do?" The look of confusion and glee on her face momentarily made him smile. "Who is he? Is he here?" She looked to each of the males in the room, her eyes resting on Draco for barely a second before asking, "Well, who is it? You can't leave me in suspense."<p>

He stood up, and gave a weak smile, and moved to his customary chair by her bedside. "Hello Love." He picked up her hand and dropped a gentle kiss before releasing it and backing away. She looked as if she wanted to say something, but she held her tongue.

After that, the room was dead silent until the Healer took it upon herself to continue to inform the others in the room of Hermione's health. She turned and listened while he just sat in his chair and let everything sink in.

* * *

><p>Hermione was released that night, to the care of a friend, in case something happened. Naturally, Draco offered himself up, as he was her fiancé. She looked wary, but agreed. The papers were signed, and they stepped out of St. Mungo's onto the cold streets of London.<p>

"The Healer told me you remember magic. How to use it, I mean. Do you remember apparition?" He glanced down, awaiting her answer.

She seemed to be deep in thought for a moment, the answered with a barely audible yes, and he started walking toward the empty alleyway, her hand on his arm. "Well then my dear, let's be off."

The only sign of their disappearance was a loud crack, hidden by the noisy streets of a London night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**I have this intense feeling that the dear friend I am writing this for will be unpleased. You see, she was expecting a higher word count...and I beg you all to forgive me on my short filler and tardiness on delivering you this chapter. **

**I couldn't find a way to direct the story line much after chapter one without giving you some boring details. =3= Please do forgive me. I hope it wasn't to dreadfully dull!**

**I do wish everyone a very merry Christmas, and hope that you will still anticipate the next chapter...which should come out sometime next weekend. **

**As always, reviews and suggestions are welcomed! Please, don't hold back! It my not look like it now, but I do plan to pick up the story's pace in upcoming chapters! **

**PS: For those that are asking, Yes it is rated M. Yes, there will be one or two sex scenes. NO, I have not gotten there yet. Be patient!**


End file.
